Trouble
by Princesspepper
Summary: After a bad day, Harry is tired, too tired to deal with Malfoy and his nonsense, so he gives into one of his petty taunts, which leads to something nobody could have predicted... cute short ficlet, HPDM SLASH, somewhat PWP.


Title: Trouble

Author: Princesspepper

Pairing: Mild Harry/Draco

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe (language… and snogs ).

WARNING: SLASH! Two boys kissing. I find it fun (and hilarious), but not everybody does, I'm sure. So if you're a homophobe, get out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm making no money off of this…

Summary: Harry's tired; too tired to deal with Malfoy's crap, so he gives into one of his petty taunts, which leads to… well, read on if you must.

(A/N): This was so random, it's not even funny. The idea just popped into my head, so I had to do it. It's also extremely short; the shortest one-shot I've ever written. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

It had been a long _fucking_ day. The last thing Harry wanted to do was put up with Malfoy, but it appeared as if he had little choice in the matter. The two of them had gotten into one of their semi-weekly fights, and it happened to have been right in front of Filch. Eager to get students into trouble as always, the dreadful man had sent the pair of them to Professor McGonagall to deal with the situation.

Harry was now dragging his feet down the first floor corridor next to a furious Malfoy, who was currently muttering to himself. Harry was only able to pick out words such as "stupid," "Potter," and "my father," but although he really couldn't hear the rest, he was pretty sure he got the general idea. Malfoy also kept shooting him furious glances out of the corner of his eye, and every time Harry caught him looking, he must have gotten even angrier, for his normally pale cheeks would flush an even deeper shade of pink.

After a few minutes of walking (for it was a long corridor), Malfoy finally fell into a tense silence. Harry relaxed a bit—Malfoy's muttering had made him edgy—and started to space out. It was only until Malfoy had made an indignant noise that he realized that he had been unwittingly walking on a diagonal, henceforth getting closer to Malfoy. Harry was really tired and didn't quite see why it _mattered_ if he was walking close to Malfoy but, wanting to avoid another confrontation, he obeyed Malfoy's unspoken command and began walking on the other side of the corridor, as far away from Malfoy as he could manage. Malfoy glared at him angrily again, but Harry just rolled his eyes, allowing himself to space out once more. Before he had realized what had happened, however, he was once again standing close to Malfoy, and their hands brushed together a single time.

Malfoy flushed and visibly started at the contact, sneering at Harry once more. Again Harry went to the other side of the corridor, and again his and Malfoy's hands brushed together, as he let his tired legs carry him on a slant. Malfoy had started again, Harry realized with amusement, as he waited for the glare he was sure to get. However, this time, he whipped around to face Harry.

"Trying to hold my hand, Potter?" the blond boy sneered, not bothering to move away.

Harry eyed Malfoy warily; it was as if he _wanted_ to get into a fight. But Harry was too tired for that, and he expected that freaking Malfoy out would take far less energy than fighting him.

So Harry turned to face the fuming Slytherin, putting a delicate smile on his face.

"Yes, I am," Harry said simply, reaching forward and taking the blonde's hand, lacing his fingers with those of the other boy. Malfoy didn't move for a few moments (out of shock and horror, Harry guessed), but then looked down at their intertwined hands, and stared out of what had to be amazement.

Just when Harry was beginning to consider his actions to be a bad idea, and thinking he'd have to slap Malfoy back to his senses, the other boy looked up, and their eyes met. Harry instantly felt as if he had just jumped into a nearly-frozen pond. It wasn't necessarily bad—unique, yes—but not bad. But it was just the shock of it all that made him feel cold; soon, warmth began to spread, starting at the tip of his nose, and he knew he was blushing, but he also saw that Malfoy was doing the same.

Harry was shocked to find himself thinking something along the lines of "he has pretty eyes" as he was quite sure it would be unwise to become infatuated with his long-time rival. But he couldn't help it—Malfoy really did have pretty eyes! Suddenly, the _real _reason for his obsessive stalking of Malfoy last year became apparent to him… it was all too much for Harry, but before he could dwell on it anymore he found that the eyes he had been staring into happened to be getting much closer. A moment later, they were blurrier as well, for their owner had removed Harry's glasses. Now they were closing and… wow, those lips sure are soft.

All thoughts of his bad day left him as Harry felt Malfoy's (or was it Draco, now?) eager lips close over his own, and he immediately responded with equal eagerness. And Harry knew right away that all those years fighting with Malfoy were leading up to this moment. He knew that he'd always loved the other boy in some way. And he knew that he never wanted to go back to how it was.

When they broke their kiss and Draco moved away, their fingers remained intertwined.

"Malfoy—" Harry started, only to be interrupted.

"Draco." Malfoy said simply.

"What?"

"We've kissed. You can call me Draco."

The blond boy looked happier than Harry could ever remember seeing him before.

Harry leaned forward to initiate their second kiss, which was significantly longer than their first. They were so into it, in fact, that they didn't hear a door down the hallway bang open.

"Potter! Malfoy! Where are you? It's been—" Professor McGonagall stopped where she stood as she took in the strange sight before her.

The two hesitantly broke apart, turning to face her, but keeping heir hands together still.

"My… that was unexpected," the shocked woman muttered before turning around and strolling back into her office, all thoughts of anger and punishment gone from her mind.

"Well…" Harry said sluggishly, "That's one way to get out of trouble…"

**(End)**

**

* * *

**

(A/N): Well, that's it. Cute, no (but that doesn't change the fact that it was pointless...)? Please review, I'll go into a depression if you don't.

**XOXO Princesspepper OXOX**


End file.
